The Choice
by Sergeant LemoOoN
Summary: It is time for Haruhi to make her choice. But in the end...which host will she choose? Ch22 has been updated, ch 23 and 24 are up and thats the end! sorry for any OOC-ness!
1. Chapter 1

I've updated this chapter…I had a few better ideas XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC ******

**Set in the summer from the episode when Haruhi has the job (for this fic she doesn't have that job).**

"**Normal talking"**

"_**Thoughts"**_

**Pairings**: Haruhi x Host Club eventually Haruhi x Mori

Maybe do alternate endings…

Chapter One.

**Friday:**

"It's time for you to choose Haruhi!!"

The day was over and so was the term, all the guests had left, the Host Club were cleaning up and Tamaki…had lost it.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"You've known us long enough now and I feel that it's time for you to choose which one of us you want." The others had been ignoring Tamaki before but this caused everyone to turn.

"What!? I…I can't do that!"

"Yes you can!!" said a trio of extra voices. Two figures stood back, watching the events unfold.

"We agree with the boss." add the twins in unison "He's right, Haruhi. You'll have to make this choice eventually."

"You agree with _Tamaki?"_ This statement causing Tamaki to retreat to his sadness corner_ "_But…why? I couldn't pick between you!" Haruhi insisted. She stood in front of the boys, dumbfounded and just a little insecure under their gazes. She could not believe what she was hearing. She couldn't choose...she loved them all!

"Although…" piped up a voice in her head "It could be fun…"

"_Fun? It would be stressful."_

"_You never know…"_

"_Maybe…wait…no! I won't do it"_

"_Fine but don't blame me if you miss your chance and end up alone. Forever." _And with that the voice was gone

Alone. Forever…

"Have you been listening to me Haruhi?" questioned Tamaki but Haruhi was ignoring him. A small tug on her sleeve was what brought her from her thoughts. She looks down and Honey looked at her.

"I think it would be lots of fun Haru-chan! So does Usa-chan! He's really excited!!" he said, holding the pink bunny towards her. She slowly took the bunny from him. Her thoughts churned in her head, _"Alone. Forever."_

"Well, I can't let Usa-chan down can I?" she said, looking into the tiny black eyes of the toy.

"Does that mean you'll do it Haru-chan?" Honey questioned, the other three taking interest.

"Sure… I'll do it. For Usa" she answered, ruffling Honey's hair and smiling.

"Yaay!!!" cried the four boys who proceeded to skip around her, much to Haruhi's displeasure.

The two standing back looked at one another

"Haruhi's got her work cut out for her."

"Un" the taller one replied.

They both looked back to the scene, four boys trying to feed Haruhi four different types of cake that seemed to have appeared from nowhere, seemingly indifferent to the whole thing.

A closer look would have shown the tiny sparkle of interest in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I've updated this chapter too!!

Disclaimer: do not own OHSHC

Chapter Two.

**Saturday:**

The plans were all set up, after many a failed attempt by Tamaki, by Kyoya.

He made the phone calls and the Host Club met in the Third Music room on Saturday. As the school was closed, Haruhi made lunch for everyone and was setting it up picnic style. The six boys watched as she laid out all the food on the blanket she found in the store cupboard.

"Okay, everyone sit down."

All the boys took their places around Haruhi, the twins to her left with Kyoya next to them, Honey and Mori to her right and Tamaki, sulking, at what could only be called "The Bottom".

"Why am **I **so far away from Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, feeling sorry for himself.

Ignoring Tamaki, "Everybody dig in!" said Haruhi picking up her chopsticks.

The boys followed suit and were soon praising Haruhi for all her hard work. Once they finished, the twins went to make some tea for everyone.

"Did you make anything sweet?" asked Honey

"Mitskuni…" Mori scolded

"What?" said Honey, "I was only asking…" He began to tear up. "I'm sorry Haru-chan, I'm so rude!!" he cried, grabbing Haruhi's arm.

She put her arms around him "Don't worry Honey-sempai, I made something." He looked up at her with his big brown eyes. "Really?" he sniffed

"Yup and," she leaned down to him and whispered, "I've made you something extra special too. But don't tell, kay?"

"Okay." He whispered back, blushing slightly. This caused some confusion but it was soon dismissed as Haruhi brought out a large chocolate cake.

"Wow! That looks great!" said the twins, returning with the tea.

"Will you cut it, Kyoya?"

"Sure." He answered taking the knife from Haruhi. He then cut the cake into seven equal pieces "If you don't stop sulking Tamaki, you won't get your bit" he said handing out the cake. Tamaki had been in his corner since the whispering took place. He was instantly back in the circle, looking hungrily at his piece of cake

"What a wonderful daughter, making this cake for us!" he said taking a bite and looking at Haruhi. He then almost chocked on it as he saw Haruhi produce a small strawberry tart from her bag and hand it to Honey. He then passed out but no one took notice of him. This was probably for the best anyway, as Honey tackling Haruhi to the floor with a hug would have most likely killed him.

Once everyone had composed themselves and finished eating the cake, they were eager to hear Kyoya's plans.

"Well…Haruhi's going to go on a series of dates with everyone…"

"Dates!?" Haruhi and Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yes, like on the reality television shows. This week, starting on Monday, everyone will go on one date with Haruhi. We'll all meet here next Sunday and talk about what they did on the dates. Haruhi will then eliminate the two guys she had the least fun with. It'll take about 3 weeks to get down to the last two. When that happens, she'll go on two dates each with them that week. On that Sunday, she'll make her decision."

"We can't do it like that!" protested Tamaki "What if…"

"Do these plans suit you Haruhi?" Kyoya interrupted, causing Tamaki to go to his corner…again.

"Emm…yes that's fine. Thanks Kyoya. So…who's my first date with?"

"I've made a rota," he said casually, pulling out five pieces of paper, "I'll make new ones weekly, obviously."

"I'm first!!" squealed Honey happily, hopping up and down with Usa. "I can't wait Haru-chan!!"

Haruhi smiled at the tiny senior, then turned to Kyoya, "Do I not get a rota?"

"No. It'll be a surprise for you until the night before."

"Oh, alright."

"This is going to be so good." Said the voice

"_I'm still not sure, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings…"_

"_They'll understand. Just have fun for once!"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts!! This is happening, you've agreed, no backing out."_

"_You're right…wait! You're not the boss."_

"_Yes I am, I'm you, duh!" _and it was gone_._

"Are you alright Haruhi?" asked Kaoru

"What? Oh yes I'm fine. Sorry."

"Why don't we pack up and head home…?" suggested Kyoya

"Sounds good," answered the twins "We need to plan." The mischief in their eyes was unsettling.

"You have separate dates," stated Kyoya.

"We know…doesn't mean we can't plan together" answered Kaoru

They packed up the trash, put the blanket away and headed outside.

"Hey Haruhi, do you want a ride home?" asked Tamaki with a pleading look on his face, practically begging Haruhi to let him take her home.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

He turned away disappointed, and crumbled into his car. All the other boys said goodbye to Haruhi and got into their respective cars.

"I'll call you tomorrow with plans, kay Haru-chan?"

"Okay, Honey-sempai." She said, waving as all the cars pulled away. She walked home alone, trying to imagine kind of surprises the week ahead had in store for her.


	3. A Date with Honey

Chapter 3

"A date with Honey."

**Monday:**

Honey called her last night to let her know he'd pick her up at 10am. He didn't tell her anything else…it was a surprise.

She woke early so she could prepare food for her father, as she would be out all day. She then took a shower and began to get herself ready. She decided, as it was going to be a nice day, to wear a pair of light blue jeans with a red top with spaghetti straps. She put a few red clips in her hair and she was ready by 9.30am. She just finished writing the note she was leaving for her father, when she heard the knock at door. It was Honey. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my things." She ran and picked up a light blue cardigan, her bag and camera. "Let's go." She said, leaving the apartment and locking the door behind her.

"You look pretty today, Haru-chan." Honey said as they walked to the limo

"Thanks Honey-sempai" she answered, a light blush appearing on her cheeks as they climbed in. She looked around, she couldn't see Honey's shadow

"is Mori-sempai not with you?"

"It's not his turn…he wasn't allowed to come too. He'll be ok without me though…"

Honey gave her no clues about their destination so they sat happy in each other's company, chatting about the Host Club and other subjects that came up. A few hours passed and, finally, they reached their destination. "Close your eyes, Haruhi!" he said as he began to open the door. She obliged and felt his small hand round hers, pulling her out of the limo. Letting go of her hand he said, "Open your eyes."

As she did, she could hardly say she was surprised…they were at a confectionary (sweets and cake) festival.

"Come on, let's go! There's a lot to do!"

"_What he means is there's a lot to eat!_" she thought. He passed Usa to her, and then offered her his hand. She grasped his tiny hand in hers and he pulled her into the festival.

They wandered around every stall, stopped everywhere and tried everything that was available. They ate lots of sweets, some she had never even heard of, some that were so sweet Honey had to stop eating them! They ate lots of cake, and went to see expert decorators doing what they did best. Some of the cakes were tiny it was a wonder they could even decorate them; some were huge, even taller than Mori! She took pictures of everything as it was unlikely she would see anything as brilliant again! They bought some gifts to take to the group on Sunday and Haruhi bought a gift to take to her father.

"Is there anything else you want to go see?" asked Honey as they walked hand in hand past the stalls

"I'd quite like to get some tea, if that's alright with you Honey-sempai…"

They soon found a little tea garden in the middle of the festival. There were several little tea tables surrounding a small fishpond. They found a spare table and Haruhi order a selection of teas that she and Honey shared quietly. When the waitress came over again, Honey ordered a slice of strawberry cake for them to share. The waitress brought them the cake but only one fork. Haruhi got to it before Honey did. He pouted but this disappeared as Haruhi picked off the first piece and said "Open wide". He opened his mouth and willing accepted the piece she fed him. She continued this until he demanded it was his turn. She happily ate, Usa sitting on her lap. She looked at the cake that was left, and noticed some cream that had been abandoned on the plate. She had an idea!

"Look Honey, there's a fish!" she said, pointing at the water. This distracted him long enough for her to dip her finger into the cream.

"I think it's gone, I don't see it," he said disappointedly turning back to her. He nearly fell of his chair when she pressed her finger against is nose.

"You look so funny Honey!" she said through her laughter. She did not see Honey pick up the rest of the cream and return the attack. Soon her cheek had a cream smear on it. Her laughing stopped. They both looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter that earned them strange glances from neighbouring tables. Once they were composed, Haruhi wiped the cream off Honeys nose and her cheek.

"It must be getting late, would you like to head back?"

"I suppose we should" Haruhi answered, standing from the table. She gathered Usa and the gifts in her arm and took hold of Honey's hand once again. They got to entrance and got into the limo. Before they got into the limo, the driver took a few pictures of them. Honey's arms wrapped round her stomach and Haruhi held Usa on top of his head, her other arm holding his arm.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Honey-sempai. I've had so much fun!!" she said in the limo.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Haru-chan," said Honey, stifling a yawn. "I'm so sleepy now"

"Me too," agreed Haruhi "Should we take a nap? It's going to take a while to get back…" She began to slump sleepily on to the large seat of the limo, Usa still in her arms. She was surprised when she felt a small head on her stomach. Honey curled up at her side and slowly began to slip into sleep.

"Do you want me to move Haru-chan?" he asked sleepily

"No, it's fine" she answered, too sleepy and full of cake to mind where he slept. They were soon sound asleep and stayed like that until they reached Haruhi's house.

As she felt the car come to a halt, she slowly shook Honey awake "We're at my house Honey"

"Okay, Haru-chan." He rubbed his eyes and sat up. They both got out of the limo and Honey walked her to the door.

"I had a great time today Honey-sempai! Thank you" she said, bending to place a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks again." she said, opening the door, "I'll see you on Sunday, kay? And I'll bring my photos!"

With a wave she went inside and Honey returned to the limo, blushing furiously.

Once in the house, she called to her father "I'm home. I have gifts!"

Her father was in the kitchen, "Thank you for my lunch." She passed him the gift. "And for my gift. You're so thoughtful. Did you have a good day?" She smiled at him, nodded and headed towards her room

"Oh! Haruhi!" she heard him call

"Yes?"

"There's a message for you by the phone."

"I wonder who it's from…?" she went to the phone.

"_Pick up at 11.30am. See you then. Kyoya." _

So Kyoya was date number 2…this would be interesting.


	4. A Date with Kyoya

Chapter 4

"A date with Kyouya."

**Tuesday:  
**

Haruhi allowed herself to sleep a little later than she had the day before. But when she did get up it was the same routine; prepare father's meals, go for a shower, dry hair, choose some clothes. She decided to just wear her light blue jeans again and a purple t-shirt, she would also take a little denim jacket with her too. It wasn't long before Kyoya was at the door. As she was about to leave, he said, "You'll need a bathing suit…"

A bit surprised, she went back into the apartment and picked up a dark blue bathing suit from her drawer and a towel, just in case. She left her camera at in her room today.

"Ready" she said, leaving the apartment and heading down the stairs to Kyoya's car. They climbed in and Kyoya tells her where they're going.

"We're going to spend the day at one of my families spa resorts. I've planned everything out and you will be pampered."

Haruhi was, again, surprised but was pleased. "That sounds great! I've never been to a spa before."

They soon arrived and Kyoya spoke to the receptionist. "Everything is ready for us. Let's go change."

They headed for the changing rooms, going their separate way. Haruhi quickly changed and met Kyoya on the other side. She was quite embarrassed as this was the least clothed any of the Host Club boys had seen her. This feeling soon disappeared as she looked around. She was amazed at the size of the resort; the only thing that could compare was either the school or Kyoya's other resort!

"Mr Otori?" Kyoya turned and saw an employee standing beside them, "If you'll follow me this way, the mud baths are ready."

The man led the way and the excitement mounted in Haruhi "I can't wait to try this!"

Kyoya smiled, _"Wonder what Tamaki will say when we tell him about this…"_

They climbed into their mud baths. It felt strange to begin with but Haruhi soon got herself comfortable, and the relaxation began. She did not know how long it lasted but it was soon over as she said Kyoya say "time to move, Haruhi."

She wriggled herself free of the mud and stood under the small shower that was next it. "How did you find that?" Kyoya asked, joining her at the shower

"It was wonderful! I feel so relaxed."

"Are you ready to move on?" asked the man, appearing again

"Yes we are."

They followed him again and arrived at two doors.

"Your in here, Miss" he said, pointing at one door, " and your in here, Sir."

Haruhi was confused but was pushed lightly into the room by the man. There was only one table in the whole room. A woman greeted her as she entered, "Are you ready for your massage, Miss Fujioka?"

"Massage? Oh yes!" She climbed on to the table and lay down. The woman started and Haruhi felt all her stress disappeared.

"You're so tense for such a young woman…" the masseuse commented

"I've got a lot to contend with."

"I'll sort that soon." The woman had soon worked over all her body and rid Haruhi of all knots and tension she had. _"I wonder if we'll be doing anything else…he can't top this."_

The massage soon came to an end and Haruhi got off the table. "Please follow me this way, miss Fujioka. Mr Otori will return in a while."

Haruhi followed the woman into another room; it was smaller than the last room. Another woman appeared, "Miss Fujioka?"

"Yes"

"Please take a seat." Haruhi took up her place across from the woman "place your hands on the table." She did as the woman asked and was shocked when she began inspecting them. "Your nails need a bit of work." The woman smiled at Haruhi's shocked face

"_I'm getting a manicure!!" was all she could think._

She sat quietly as the woman set to work on her nails. They made small talk, the woman occasionally asking her questions. Her manicure was finished when Kyoya returned. "Follow me."

She obliged, examining her nails the whole way. _"I've hardly seen Kyoya all day, I wonder where we're going…"_

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She hadn't thought about eating until he mentioned it; her stomach growled her reply. They entered a small room where a small table for two had been set up. A meal of simple sushi was waiting for them. They sat down and ate quietly, occasionally talking about Kyoya's families companies.

"Have you had a good day?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his teacup.

"Yes I have. I've never been so relaxed!"

"I'm glad but it is time to leave." He said, standing from the table. Haruhi followed and they went to get changed. They left and got back into the car.

Arriving at Haruhi's apartment, they got out the car and Kyoya walked her to her door. "Thank you for a lovely day" she said, leaning in and pecking his cheek. "I'll see you on Sunday." She was in the apartment before she saw him blush.

"I'm home!"

"Gifts?" asked her, his head popping out from his room

"Not today, we went to a spa. Look!" she said, pointing her hands at him

"A manicure! It was a good day then?"

"It was nice and…relaxing"

"_Is that all I can say about It?" she thought. _She began to compare it with Honey's date but stopped when her father told her she had another message.

She picked it up,

"_Pick up at 10am. Be prepared. Kaoru."  
_

"I wonder what mischief he's got planned…"


	5. A Date with Kaoru

Chapter 5

"A date with Kaoru"

**Wednesday:**

There was no time to make food for her father this morning so she left out ingredients and a simple recipe for him to follow. She just washed her hair that morning then got dressed. She wore a white pair of cropped pants, a light blue t-shirt and a small white cardigan. She put her camera in her bag and as she was coming out of her room, she heard the door.

"Morning Haruhi!" said Kaoru as she opened the door. "KYA!! Haru looks so cute!!"

"Thanks" she said, heading down the stairs. They climbed into the car. The time flew by as they chatted animatedly about school (mostly about how silly they thought Tamaki was!) They arrived and got out the car.

"Did you prepare?"

"Not for this…" she answered, staring up at the giant entrance of the theme park. She asked the driver if she would take a picture of them together. They stood at the entrance, Kaoru's arm around Haruhi's shoulders. The driver handed the camera back.

"C'mon, there's loads to do" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the park. They decided to go on the smaller rides first.

"Can we go on the teacups?" asked Haruhi

"Teacups but…" he looked at Haruhi who turned her sad brown puppy dog eyes up at him. "Well, I suppose it'll be fun." She raced towards them, happily. The ride began and the pair of them laughed heartily as they spun the cup round and round.

"_I've never seen her laugh like that…it's nice"_

The ride stopped and they decided it was time to eat. They got burgers and fries and shared a milkshake. She took a few pictures to show the others Kaoru eating some "commoner food"! It was then time for the big rides…Kaoru dragged (physically dragged) Haruhi on to every ride. He should have been the one to prepare. He had heard Haruhi shout before, as it was mostly directed at himself or his twin, but he had never heard her _scream_. She was such a small person; he didn't think she possessed lungs capable of such a sound.

They got off the last roller coaster, Haruhi a little shaken. _"Think of something! This cannot end with her feeling like this!!" _He had an idea.

"How about we go on the ferris wheel Haruhi?"

"Yeah, that sounds…safe"

They got on and sat across from one another. As their carriage began to rise, Haruhi could not take her eyes off the scene; she could see for miles!

"This is the best ride today, Kaoru," she told him, smiling. He smiled back at her. Haruhi's smile fades as the wheel stop with them at the top. "Something's happened Kaoru!!" He takes up the space next to her and holds her hand. "It's all going to be fine." This calms her slightly but not enough that she lets go of his hand until they're off the ride. It's then time for them to head home. The journey goes in swiftly as they discuss and debate about which part was the best.

They reach the apartment and Kaoru walks her to the door. "I had a great time. Thank you!"

"It was no problem. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He smiled at her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and with a wave went in the door. Kaoru touched his cheek where she kissed him _"Wait 'til I tell Hikaru this!!" _

"How was your day today?"

"Great! We went to a theme park!!"

"That sounds wonderful. Now, go and get changed and we'll eat dinner so you can tell me all about it." he said going back into the kitchen "And, Haruhi, there's another message for you!"

She went to the phone to retrieve it

"_12pm. Don't eat" _was all it said.

"Mori-sempai must be next…"


	6. A Date with Mori

Chapter 6

"A date with Mori"

**Thursday:**

She allowed herself to sleep in later than usual. Once she was up she got into her morning routine; prepare food for dad, shower, get dressed. Today she decided on a change. She put on a light green knee-length skirt, a white shirt and a green cardigan. Once her hair was dry, she put a white clip in it. She heard the door.

"Ready?" asked Mori.

"Sure, just let me get my bag" she said, heading back into the house

"You won't need it," answered Mori

"I might!" she ran in and grabbed her bag. She left and locked the door behind her. They got into the limo and began their journey. She knew Mori didn't talk much and she didn't want to force him so she sat quietly, enjoying his company. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Mori got out and held the door for her.

"Thanks Mori-sempai" she said, stepping out.

She was surprised to see they had arrived at a park. She took it all in; there was a small lake in the middle, surrounded by beautiful flowers and blossoming trees.

"It's beautiful!" she said in awe. She began to pull her camera out her bag.

"Un" he replied. "This way" he said, walking towards the town that Haruhi had failed to notice. She forgot about the camera for the time being. She had to jog to try and keep up with him

"_Damn these tiny legs of mine!" _she thought frustrated. He noticed her lagging behind and slowed his pace. Soon they were standing in front a small Japanese restaurant.

"Is this ok?" he asked

"Oh yes!" He held the door for her as they entered. Mori ordered a selection of things for them to share; some agemono dishes, some yakimono dishes, a bowl of miso soup each and some nabemono dishes. They ate quietly and were nearly done when they both reached for the last piece of ebi tempura.

"You take it," he said, pushing it towards her. She picked it up and took a bite. She left half and held her chopsticks up to him.

"We'll share it," she said, smiling at him. He accepted the piece tentatively, a light blush appearing on his cheeks, and then they silently finished the rest.

"Would you like anything else?" he asked

"No thank you."

_"I think this is the most I've ever heard him talk…"_

He paid the bill and they left the restaurant. They walked slowly along the street, back towards the park. As they walked around the lake, Haruhi linked her arm with Mori's (although she almost struggled to reach). He tensed a little and looked down at the small girl.

"I'm sorry. I'll…"

"It's fine." He interrupted, relaxing his arm. They continued walking this way until they came to a small dock. Haruhi saw a small boat tied at the end. Mori climbed into the boat and offered her his arm. She took it and he helped her in. they sat across from one another, he untied the boat and began to row.

"_I didn't know he was this strong" she thought in wonder_

She took in the peaceful scenery around her and remembered her camera. She took it out and began taking photos of everything, every tree, and every plant, even the water.

"Smile, Mori-sempai," she said, pointing the camera his way. He looked up at her, she was unsure if he was smiling but didn't want to miss an opportunity. She took the picture.

"I've never had a picture taken like that…" he said quietly

"Really?"

"Not even with Mitsukuni…They've either been done professionally or by the Host Club"

"I'll take some more…" she smiled at him. They continued their boat journey for a while longer, occasionally talking but usually sitting in silence. This allowed Haruhi to take pictures in peace (something that wouldn't have happened if the others had been there!) They soon headed back to the dock. Mori tied the boat up and got out first. Haruhi stood up and, as she was about to climb out, she felt strong hands around her waist. Mori lifted her from the boat and placed her down.

"I didn't want you to ruin your skirt." He said, turning round

"Thank you" she said. They walked round the park once more, when Haruhi saw the most beautiful tree. A cherry blossom in full bloom. She quickly caught the attention of a passer-by and asked them to take a picture for her. She pulled Mori under the tree and linked her arm with his.

"Ready? Smile" said the man taking the picture. He handed the camera back to her and she thanked him for his time.

"We should head back." Stated Mori. Before they reached the limo they stopped at a small stall and Mori bought them some kakigori (shaved ice with syrup topping.) They got into the limo and it didn't take long before they were back at Haruhi's apartment. He walked her to the door

"Thank you for today."

She was slightly taken a back when he bent and took her hand. He placed a light kiss on the back and said, "It was my pleasure, Haruhi."

She smiled at him and he gave her a small but noticeable smile. He went back to the limo and she went into the apartment.

"How was your day, dear?"

"It was…peaceful." she said. Knowing there was going to be a message, she picked it up on her way to her room.

"I wrote down his exact words…he requested I did!" she heard her dad shout from the other room

"_Only one person…" _she thought as she read.

"_Daughter, I'll will arrive at 11am to collect you. Be ready for a great day. Your loving father xx"  
_

"Only Tamaki…"


	7. A date with Tamaki

Chapter 7

"A date with Tamaki"

**Friday:**

She followed the same routine again this morning. She prepared some natto for her father's lunch today. She then went and got herself ready; today she wore a blue knee-length skirt, a simple red top and a blue cardigan. She left her hair as it was.

Tamaki was there to get her at 11am. "You look very nice today, Haruhi." He said, felling a nosebleed coming on. "Shall we go?"

They got in to the car and chatted a little: Tamaki mostly talking in his "fatherly tone" and Haruhi smiling and nodding. They arrived outside a small restaurant: it was a French restaurant (getting Tama's background in here ;D!!)

"have you ever eaten French cuisine before?"

"No" she stated, _"obviously not…" she thought._

They went in and sat down. Tamaki ordered a selection of typically French foods; some that tasted nice and some that were awful!! They ate silently, Haruhi trying to enjoy the snails Tamaki had just passed her… once they had finished they ordered some tea. _"I hope she enjoyed it…" Tamaki thought "I hope she likes what I've got planned next!!"_

"Shall we go?" asked Tamaki when they had finished. They left the restaurant "Follow me, Haruhi!" he said happily. She obliged and smiled at him. They stopped outside a grand, old building. "where are we Tamaki?" she asked looking up at the building in awe.

"We're going to the theatre!!"

Once inside, an usher showed them to the booth. They sat and waited for the play to begin. "I went to see this when I was in France. I thought you'd like it…"

"_like it? I can't even say it!?" piped up the voice_

"_it should be good…I hope…"_

It began. It ended. Tamaki was crying; obviously provoked by the emotional storyline. Haruhi could hardly keep her eyes open but clapped along with everyone else and smiled when Tamaki looked at her.

They left and Haruhi got the driver to take a photo of them in front of the theatre. They got back into the car and began the journey home.

They got back and Tamaki walked Haruhi to the door.

"thank you for a lovely day, Tamaki." She said, giving him a hug that left him beaming.

"_a kiss would have killed him!!"_

"See you on Sunday!" she called as she entered the apartment.

"Hey dad"

"Hello dear, good day?"

"It was alright…" she showed him the programme from the play and went to get her final message

She knew it was Hikaru

"_Pick you up at 10am…"_

She went to her room, wondering how she would end her week…

Well that's chapter 7 done! Like it? I know it was quite short and not very good but I don't like the HaruxTama pairing…

Hope you're enjoying it so far…should have ch8 up soon


	8. A Date with Hikaru

**Sorry it's taken so long for the update but here it is! The final date before the first elimination! =) Thanks to you all for your reviews and sticking with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC **

Chapter 8

"A date with Hikaru"

**Saturday:**

Haruhi had gotten up early that morning, as she had to do some of the chores she had neglected of the past few days. She had prepared her fathers lunch the night before so once she was done she went for her shower. Today, she opted for a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She left her hair to dry on its own.

Soon, Hikaru arrived "Hey Haruhi, ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go"

They got into the car and drove away from the apartment. "So where are you taking me today?"

"You'll have to wait any see" he answered her cheekily. So as they travelled they talked lightly about anything and everything. The car came to a stop and they got out. They were at the zoo!

"Come on, Haruhi! There's a lot to see!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the entrance.

They walked around, Haruhi taking of pictures of all the animals. Before long, it was time for them to go eat lunch. Haruhi ordered them cheeseburgers and fries. "This is great, Haruhi!" said Hikaru excitedly taking another bite. Haruhi smiled and took a picture of him eating a "commoners lunch".

Once lunch was finished, they walked around for a little longer, Haruhi taking more pictures. They soon came across a large walk-in bird enclosure. They walked in and were surprised to see all the birds flying around.

"Here you go, just hold out in the palm of your hand," said the girl at the desk, handing them some seeds.

"Thank you" they said together. They followed the girl's instructions and, in no time, birds were landing on them and eating the seed out their hands.

"Hikaru, stand still!" Haruhi took out her camera and got a picture of Hikaru with a little blue bird on his head. They left the enclosure and headed for the exit.

"Hey, Haruhi! How 'bout we go to the gift shop?"

"That's a great idea!" They headed in and decided what gifts to get for the other hosts. They picked some cuddly toys: a giraffe for Mori, a penguin for Honey, a monkey for Kaoru (Hikaru picked up one for himself too), a panther for Kyoya, a lion for Tamaki and a tiger for her dad. "What one do you want, Haruhi?"

"Emm…I'm not sure. I think I'll take…the polar bear." They paid for their things and went out to the car. Haruhi got the driver to take a picture of them at the entrance and then they got into the car.

They arrived back at Haruhi's apartment and Hikaru walked her to the door. "Thank you for a lovely day Hikaru!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She entered the house.

"I'm back dad!" she shouted

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Great! We went to the zoo! I've brought you a gift," she answered handing him the tiger toy.

"Thank you. There's a note by the phone."

"Really?" She picked up the note

_Haruhi, we're meeting at 12pm tomorrow, we'll provide lunch this time. Kyoya._

"I'll develop my photos in the morning…"

**A/N: I know it's a bit short but I couldn't really think what to write for this one!**

**Chapter 9 should be soon!**


	9. Elimination Number 1

**A/N: I wrote this chapter quicker than I though!! So here is chapter 9: the first elimination**

Chapter 9

"Elimination number 1."

**Sunday:**

After having breakfast with her father and getting herself ready, Haruhi headed down to the shop with her camera and the gifts she had collected over the week.

"I'd like to have these developed please," she said the man at the desk

"Certainly, miss. Would you like a spare copy?"

"Emm…" she thought carefully "yes please"

"Of course, miss. Please come back in an hour." He handed Haruhi a ticket and took her camera.

She left the shop and went to sit in a small café while she waited. She ordered some tea and sat quietly thinking about the past week. She thought about her dates with each boy, and, in her head, listed the pros and cons of each one. By the time she finished it was time to pick up the photos.

"Hello" she said to the man, taking the ticket from her purse "I'm here to collect some photos"

"Of course, miss. Here you go," he answered, passing her two packets of photos and her camera. "By purchasing an extra copy, you get a free roll of film"

"Thank you" she said taking al the thing of the man.

After she rearranged the pictures, she headed towards the school. She arrived a little before 12pm and went up to the music room. To her surprise all the boys were there. She was even more surprised at the huge table that had appeared and the lunch that was laid on top.

"Hello Haruhi, are you hungry?"

"I am now!" she said, taking a seat between Honey and Kaoru.

They ate quietly, the twins occasionally teasing Tamaki but otherwise behaving. After they had all eaten their fill, they moved onto the sofas. Honey decided it was time for a nap so he lay down on the sofa next to Haruhi (much to some of the members disappointment), his head in her lap and fell asleep.

"So Haruhi, tell us about your week…"

"Okay but firstly I want to say thank you to you all for treating me so nicely and taking me to so many wonderful places."

So, she made a start to her story. She decided it would be easiest to go in order.

She told them about her time in the sweet festival with Honey, all the wonderful cakes, tricking Honey and the cream fight. As she spoke, she showed them pictures of that day and handed them their gifts. She did her best not to disturb Honey.

Kyoya was next. She told them all about her spa day, about the mud baths (all the boys shocked that **Kyoya **was the one to see her in a bathing suit), showed them her nails (which were still perfect). She didn't have any picture so she moved on to the next day.

She told them about all the rides she had gone on with Kaoru, showed the picture of him eating lunch, which they all wanted to try the next time they were out together, she described the roller coaster and how Kaoru made it up to her by taking her on the ferris wheel.

Mori was Thursday. She described the little restaurant they went to and all the food they had. She showed them the pictures of the beautiful scenery and told them about the boat ride. She told them about eating kakigori in the park and that they should all go there together one day.

She went on to explain about her day with Tamaki at the French restaurant and the theatre. She showed them all the program of the play, as she couldn't remember it very well and quickly moved on to the final day.

She told them about her day with Hikaru at the zoo and all the animals they say. They all laughed when she showed them the picture of Hikaru eating lunch too. She told them about the bird enclosure and the bird landing on Hikaru's head. She handed out their gifts; she kept Honeys, as he was still asleep.

"So do you think you are ready to make your decision?" asked Kyoya

"Yes, I think I am." she answered

They all stood and formed a line in front of her (except Honey).

"We are ready, Haruhi. Those who do not get chosen will not take offence." Said Kyoya. "Please select in any order you want…and give reasons." He then addressed the boys. "If you get picked, sit down, if not, stay standing."

"Alright…emm…firstly I want to choose Kaoru…" she looked up and saw him high-five his twin "because, although everything I pick was boring, you went on it to please me."

He took his place on the sofa.

"Next…I'm going to pick Honey-sempai. I had lots of fun with him and just had a great, interesting day!"

He snuggled into Haruhi's lap as if he were going to wake up but he stilled and went back to sleep.

"I'm **not** going to pick…Kyoya-sempai. I had a lovely day but I didn't see you very much so it kind of felt like I was spending the day alone… Sorry."

He gave a small shrug and stayed standing.

"I'm going to pick…Mori-sempai next. I had a lovely peaceful day with you and you were such a gentleman as well."

He took a place next to Kaoru and earned a little high-five from him too.

It was down to Hikaru and Tamaki…

"I had a nice day with both of you but I'm going to have to pick…Hikaru. Sorry Tamaki-sempai, I just don't really enjoy the theatre and I couldn't follow the play you took me to. Hikaru's day was just more…exciting."

Hikaru bounded over to the sofa and settled down next to his brother.

"Okay, I'll get the new rotas sent out to you four. The first date will be on Tuesday." Said Kyoya, who was seemingly unfazed…unlike Tamaki, who hadn't moved since the news.

"Emm…can I suggest something?" asked Haruhi

"Yes?"

"Could the three of us go to lunch on Saturday?" she asked, pointing at herself, Kyoya and Tamaki

"That sounds good, Haruhi. Tono will be appeased then!" said the twin, jumping up and going over to poke Tamaki.

"Did you hear Haruhi? You're going for lunch…" This broke Tamaki from his sulk.

"Oh Haruhi!! You are so nice to think of everyone's needs!" he said bounding towards her. He only stopped when he collided with Mori.

"Mitskuni is sleeping."

"Oh…yes. Thank you Haruhi."

"Let's head home," suggested Kyoya. Mori went to pick Honey from Haruhi's lap but Haruhi had already stood up, Honey in her arms. (1)

"It's alright Mori-sempai. I've got him."

"We'll take you home then" he stated. They walked together to the front entrance and got into their respective limo. Haruhi got into Mori's, with a little difficulty. They arrived at her apartment and she passed Honey over to mori.

"Thanks Mori-sempai. I'll see you both some time next week."

She got out and waved them off. _"Two out, four left. I wonder what surprises they'll have for me this time…"_

(1) **A/N: she's holding him like you might a toddler e.g. his legs are around her waist and arms around her neck: he's still asleep.**


	10. Second Date with Hikaru

Chapter 10

"Second date with Hikaru"

**Tuesday:**

Hikaru called her last night. He told her he would collect her at 11am and that was all he let her know.

As she had prepared her fathers food last night, she allowed herself to lie in. When she did get up, she went for a shower. She decided today she would wear her jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. She let her hair do its own thing. She heard the knock on the door signalling Hikaru was here.

"You ready?"

"Yup, just let me get my bag," she answered

She locked the door behind her and they headed down to the car. They climbed in and were on their way. They mainly talked about the events of Sunday on their journey, Hikaru laughing about how lame Tamaki's date must have been.

"We're here!" Hikaru announced when the car stopped. They were parked in front of a cinema.

"I thought we'd just go see a film today…"

"That sounds good!"

They picked an action film: Haruhi not being the most girly-girl, and waited in the queue to buy tickets. As well as tickets, Hikaru also bought a bucket of popcorn, and a large drink. They got to their seats just as the trailers were beginning. As they watched the trailers they picked some films the whole host club should go see together. The film began and the made themselves comfortable in their seats. They were mainly quiet throughout the film excluding some laughs and a few shocked cries from Haruhi. There was also the occasional apology as they brushed each other's hand when taking some popcorn or reached for the drink at the same time and caught the others hand in their own. Neither of them noticed how much these small, accidental acts changed the colour of the others face.

When the film was over the driver took a picture of them in front of the cinema and then they climbed into the car. They talked animatedly about the film; which parts were their favourite, the worst part, and the parts that scared Haruhi.

They soon arrived back at Haruhi's apartment.

"Thanks for today. I had so much fun," she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you on Sunday!"

"Bye!" he called as he headed down the stairs, touching his cheek ever so slightly.

She entered the house and shouted on her father. He was in his room.

"Did you have a nice day?" he asked

"Yeah we went to the cinema!"

"Lovely. How 'bout we make dinner together and you can tell me all about it…"

"Sure. Let me get changed first?"

"Of course. I'll be in the kitchen. Oh, there's another message."

She picked up the message and read it on her way to her room

Haru-cha. I'll get you at 12pm. Honey x

"_Hmm…I wonder if it'll top the fair?"_

A/N: sorry if it's a bit short but at least it's up :p

**Chapter 11 shouldn't be long…might try and update every few days…**


	11. Second Date with Honey

Chapter 11

"Second date with Honey"

**Wednesday:**

Haruhi woke up and decided not to go for a shower. She got out of bed and brushed her hair. She put of a pair of cropped jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Once she was ready, she went to the kitchen and prepared lunch for her father. As she passed the food to her father, there was a knock on the door.

"Ready?" honey asked

"Sure. Bye dad!" she said as she left.

They climbed into the car and started the journey. They talked a little but the journey didn't last very long. When they got out of the car, Haruhi was surprised to see a play-park.

"Wonder what he's got planned…"

"C'mon Haru-chan. Let's go eat." He said, passing Usa-chan to her and taking her hand. He pulled her along the street and they arrived at a small café. They ordered some sandwiches and tea and ate quietly, Usa-chan sitting on Haruhi's lap. Once they had finished their meal, they ordered some cake. They left the café after they paid the bill.

"C'mon Haru-chan!! This way!" said Honey, taking her hand again and pulling her back in the direction they had come from. The arrived back at the play-park and Honey dragged her towards the swings. They took a swing each and raced to see who could get the highest first. Honey, being smaller than Haruhi, won easily. They slowed back down and laughed as Haruhi nearly fell off her swing.

"Doesn't beat the fair…" said the voice

"_It's cute though!"_

"_Still…it's a bit childish…" and the voice was gone._

They spent a little longer in the park, Haruhi mainly taking pictures of Honey, as she was a bit too big.

"_It's strange to think he's two years older than me… No wonder all the girls love him though!!" she thought, watching him play._

Once Honey had finished playing, they decided to head home. Haruhi got Honey's driver to take a picture of them together. Honey fell asleep on Haruhi's lap.

"_Too much excitement…" Haruhi thought, looking down at Honey and stroking his hair._

She sat quietly, thinking about the day she had had. They soon arrived back at the apartment. She slid herself out from underneath Honey's head, not wanting to disturb his sleep.

"Thanks for a lovely day Honey-sempai." She whispered, placing a kiss on Honey's cheek. She climbed out of the car and thanked the driver, telling him Honey was still asleep.

"I'm back dad!"

"How was your day?"

"it was…funny…" she answered

"Hmm… There's a message for you."

She picked it up as she went back to her room.

_I'll pick you up at 11am. You'll need a bathing suit. Kaoru._

"_Bathing suit? Oh no…"_

**Hope you enjoyed this. I'm going away for a week on Sunday, so, I'm going to try and get Kaoru's and Mori's (maybe more) done over the course of this evening! Stay tuned!**


	12. Second Date with Kaoru

**Hey sorry to keep you waiting - it took me a while to get any ideas!! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Second date with Kaoru"

**Thursday:**

Haruhi decided that, again, today she would not go for a shower.

"I know Kaoru won't have the same idea as Kyoya…" she thought, as she got ready.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, and then went to make lunch for her father. It wasn't long before she heard the door.

"Hey!" said Kaoru "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll just get my bag."

She closed the door behind her and they got into the car. The journey didn't take long before they were getting out of the car.

"I knew it!" she thought looking up at the building.

They were at a swimming pool. Haruhi could feel a small pit of dread form in her stomach.

"Let's go Haruhi!" said Kaoru taking her hand and pulling her into the building.

They paid for their tickets and went into the changing rooms. They arranged to meet at the entrance to the pool. Haruhi had packet the simplest bathing suit she could find – it was dark blue with light blue stripes. She put her things in a locker and went to meet Kaoru. As he watched her come towards him, he could feel a blush creep on to his cheeks.

"Hikaru's gonna be so jealous!"

Haruhi looked around her and couldn't help but notice the number of giant water slides.

"Ready?" he asked when she reached him

"Sure"

He took her hand and pulled her to the nearest slide. It was better than Haruhi expected. She was surprised to be excited for the next one. They went on a few more, then got rubber rings and went to the whirlpool (a/n: not sure if that's what it is…but that's what I'm calling it!).

"What slide do you want to go on next?" asked Kaoru

"How about the yellow one?" Haruhi suggested.

They headed off and reached the top of the stairs.

"Here you go," said the attendant, putting a giant rubber eight in the water. "Tallest at the back."

Kaoru climbed on the back and Haruhi, feeling a little uncomfortable, sat down at the front, between Kaoru's legs.

"_I'm glad she's at the front…" he thought, his face turning a bright shade of red._

"Ready?" asked the attendant

"Yes" they both answered as the man pushed the eight.

They both screamed as they plummeted into the darkness (bit much lol). It was soon over when they slide off the eight into the water. They both surfaced and looked at one another. They were soon in fits of laughter. They exited the pool and went on a few more slides.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little" she answered

"Let's go and get lunch then"

They left the pool and went back to the changing area. They met at the entrance and headed to a small restaurant. They got soup and sandwiches and some tea.

"Ready to go home?"

"If you are…"

They headed back to the car and got in. they were soon back at the apartment. Kaoru walked up to the door with Haruhi.

"Thanks for a lovely day, Kaoru" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you on Sunday"

She went into the house and missed Kaoru's face go red, again. She found a note from her telling her he was away to work early. She also found a message from Mori

_Get you at 11am. Wear big socks._

"_Hmm…"_


	13. Second Date with Mori

Chapter 13

"Second date with Mori"

**Friday:**

Haruhi got up early this morning – she felt like she had been neglecting her cleanliness over the past few days. She took an extra long shower to make up for it. She dried her hair then put on her jeans and a green, long sleeved shirt and, of course, some big socks.

"_Wonder what we'll be doing…"_

She did some chores while she waited and before she knew it there was a knock at the door.

"Ready?"

"Sure"

They got into the car and sat quietly. In no time they were getting back out.

"Let's go eat," said Mori

He kept his pace slow so Haruhi could keep up and soon they reached the restaurant. It was a fast-food restaurant

"Mori-sempai?"

"I want to try commoners lunch…"

They went in and Haruhi ordered a hamburger meal for herself and two cheeseburger meals for Mori. They sat down and ate quietly. A smile spread across Mori's face, a smile Haruhi had never seen before.

"Do you like it?" she asked. He grumbled a reply through a mouthful of burger. She smiled, "I'm glad."

Soon they were finished and headed outside.

"So Mori-sempai…why the big socks?"

"This way" he replied. She followed him down the street and they went into a large, white building. She realised the need for big socks – he had brought her to an indoor ice-rink. They got their skates and headed on to the ice.

"_This is not going to end well," she thought._

As she held on to the side, desperately trying not to fall, she felt an arm go round her waist. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" asked Mori

"I can't skate…" she answered, blushing even more furiously. She didn't look at him. He was glad about this as, being so close to her, caused him to blush just as much as she did.

"I'll show you," he said.

Keeping one arm round her waist he took her hand. He slowly guided her from the edge, keeping her close to his side. As she started to get the hang of it and Mori took his hand from her waist. He kept a hold of her hand though. As they skated around the rink, Haruhi had a few slips but Mori's arm instantly returned to her waist, bringing the butterflies with it. They went round a few more times before Mori decided it was time to go (after Haruhi slipped and nearly caused them both to fall). They put their skates away and headed out to the car. Mori put his jacket over Haruhi's shoulders on the way out, as she looked cold.

"Thanks Mori-sempai."

"Un," he answered.

They climbed into the car and headed home. Soon they were standing outside Haruhi's apartment.

"Thanks for a lovely day, Mori-sempai," she said. She reached up and just managed to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you on Sunday."

She went inside and found another note from her father and a message from Kyoya.

_Tamaki and I will collect you at 12pm._

"_Wonder what I'll have for dinner…"_


	14. Lunch with Kyoya and Tamaki

**Disclaimer: i don't own OHSHC**

Chapter 14

"Lunch with Kyoya and Tamaki"

**Saturday:**

She got up and prepared her fathers food. She then went and washed her hair. She put on her jeans and a white shirt.

"_I'll have to give Kyoya those photos today…" she reminded herself_

She was ready, having finished the remainder of her chores, when the two boys arrived.

"HARUHI!!!" shouted Tamaki, trying for a hug.

"Let me get my bag!" she said running back into the apartment, dodging her sempai.

The three of them climbed into the car and Tamaki tried to question her about the dates.

"You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow" was all she replied. She turned her attention to Kyoya. "Here Kyoya-sempai. I forgot to give you these last Sunday." She pulled the packet from here bag and passed them to him.

"Thanks Haruhi." He took the packet from her. "I'll take a portion off your debt."

"_These might bring a profit…"_

They soon arrived at the restaurant. They ordered their meals and ate quietly. After their meal, they ordered some tea, talking a little bit about school and host club (and anything else Tamaki could think of that would keep Haruhi's attention). They sat and talked for a little while longer, ordering more tea. Soon it was time to go home. The boys took Haruhi back to her apartment. Kyoya walked her to the door, as Tamaki, during the course of their journey, had turned to stone.

"Maybe, you shouldn't ignore him so much next time…I'm the one that will have to tidy up…"

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

"Just be nice tomorrow."

"Okay. Do you want me to make lunch for tomorrow?"

"If you wouldn't mind…"

"No problem, it'll give me something to do tonight," she said smiling.

"We're meeting at 12pm."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved as she went into the house.

"I'm home dad!"

"How was your day?"

"It was nice – I had a good lunch. I'm making lunch for tomorrow. I'll let you know when I'm starting dinner and you can help."

"Okay, I'll just stay out of your way" he said, going to sit in the living room

Haruhi started getting everything ready to start her preparation. "I should make something special for everyone…" she said to herself. As she worked, she thought about what everyone would like. More importantly, she thought about her week and the choices she would make next day.

* * *

**A/N: here you go!! I'm now going to keep you in suspense for a next week! I'm hope you're enjoying it. **

**Feel free to make suggestions (one thing: Haruhi is definitely not going to end up with Tamaki)**

**xxx**


	15. Elimination Number 2

**Hey! Back from my holiday now, so I'll be trying to update as much as possible.**

**For now here's the next chapter…enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own OHSHC**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Elimination number 2"

**Sunday:**

After getting ready and having breakfast with her father, Haruhi packed up the lunches and left the house. She got to the school a little before 12pm. The boys were not there so she set out the lunch picnic style, like she did the last time. She kept the surprises in her bag for later.

Soon enough the boys arrived and gathered around Haruhi on the floor.

"Dig in guys!" Haruhi said happily. As they had been the first time, they were delighted with her cooking and praised her through every mouthful.

"I have a treat for you all…" she said, once they were done. She pulled a box from her bag. "I've made a special cake for each of you." She smiled and began giving out the cakes.

"Vanilla cookies for Tamaki-sempai, blueberry muffins for Kyoya-sempai, chocolate pudding for Mori-sempai, strawberry tart for Honey-sempai and orange and mint cookies for Hikaru and Kaoru. Enjoy."

She watched as their faces lit up as they ate. Again, she was praised for her culinary ability.

"Now," said Kyoya, after the cakes had been devoured, "it's down to business. Are you ready to tell us about your week?"

"Yes…and I want to thank you all again for the wonderful places you've taken me."

She began recalling the events of the week. She started with Hikaru. She told them all about the cinema (much to Tamaki's shock "my poor daughter, stuck in the dark with one of those little devils!!") and the film they went to see. She described it in detail and told them about the trailers for some of the films she wanted to go see with all of them.

She moved on to Honey. She told them about lunch in the little café and what they ate. She told them about going to the play-park and racing on the swings. She explained about being about too big and having to watch Honey play on everything, then Honey falling asleep in the car.

Next was Kaoru. She told the boys about going swimming, a fact that sent Tamaki to his corner to cultivate mushrooms. She told them all about the giant water slides and the whirlpool and getting lunch.

Mori was Friday. She told them about Mori's instruction to wear big socks, him wanting to eat a commoner's lunch, about the ice-rink and the skating lessons Mori gave her.

Finally she told them all about her nice lunch with Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Are you ready to make a decision?"

"Yes, I am."

Four boys lined up in front of Haruhi. Two remained seated.

"As before, no one will take offence. If you get picked sit down next to Haruhi. If not please take a seat on another couch." explained Kyoya. The four boys nodded.

"Okay, first of all I'm going to pick…Hikaru. I had lots of fun and it was nice to do something simple."

Hikaru took his place on the couch, on Haruhi's right.

"Next, I'm **not **going to pick…Honey." she saw tears forming in his eyes "It wasn't that I didn't have a good time…I did! It was just a little…childish. Sorry Honey-sempai."

He gave a nod and sat on the other couch. He was soon fast asleep. That left Mori and Kaoru standing together.

"I had a lovely time with both of you but I'm going to pick…Mori-sempai." He took his place on her left. "Sorry Kaoru, I did have fun but I kind of felt you were just trying to keep up with Kyoya…"

He gave a nod and winked at his brother. He took his place next to Honey.

"I'll get rotas made up. Do you want to go out as a group again?"

"Yes, I think that would be good. The four of us."

"Alright." Kyoya turned to the two boys next to Haruhi. "You will both get two dates each. The first dates will be arranged: they will be Tuesday and Wednesday. The second dates will be your own choice: they will be on Thursday and Friday. The group one will be on Saturday. I'll get the rotas sent out to you."

"That sounds fine. Shall we head home?"

"Yes. Lets." answered Kyoya

They packed up and headed outside, where all their cars were waiting for them.

"We'll take you home!" the twins shouted, grabbing Haruhi's wrists and pulling her to their car.

"Bye guys!" she shouted as she was hurtled into the car. They soon had Haruhi home.

"Thanks. I'll see you later," she said as she climbed out the car. She waved them off and went into the house.

"_Hmm…I wonder how this week will go…"

* * *

_

Alright, thats the second elimination done. Did you like it? Only Mori-sempai and Hikaru left. Review (if you want) xxx


	16. Preparation

**Here you go! I know it's a bit filler but I couldn't think of a way to piece the whole thing together.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Preparation."

**Monday:**

Haruhi was glad for the day off. She caught up on all her neglected chores and did some of her summer homework. Later on in the day, she got a phone call.

"_Haruhi?"_

"Kyoya?"

_"Yes. I've decided just to tell you the plans, instead of making up the rotas...it'll be easier. Your dates with Hikaru will be Tuesday and Thursday. Your dates with Mori-sempai will be Wednesday and Friday. The group date is Saturday, as planned."_

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

_"Also, for your dates on Tuesday and Wednesday, you will be picked up at 7pm and don't eat."_

"Okay, thanks."

_"Oh, you'll also be receiving two packages this evening. There will be instructions so follow them. I'll see you on Saturday. Bye."_

"Thanks again Kyoya-sempai. Bye."

She hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

After eating her dinner and doing a little more homework, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Fujioka?"

"Yes?"

"These are for you. The instructions are in the envelope."

"Thank you" she said as she closed the door.

She went to her room and placed two boxes on her bed. She opened the envelope.

_Haruhi,_

_In the boxes are your outfits for the arranged dates. The pink box is for Tuesday and the blue box is for Wednesday. _

_Do not open each one until the day. We hope you are pleased._

_Hikaru and Mori_

"Hmm…this'll be interesting…"


	17. Arranged Date Number 1

**Disclaimer: still don't own OHSHC**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Arranged Date Number 1"

**Tuesday:**

After having a shower and getting dressed, Haruhi sat on her bed across from the pink box. Apprehensively, she pulled the lid off the box and closed her eyes.

"Don't let it be pink," she prayed as she opened her eyes. She gasped. She took hold of the dress and pulled it free from the box. She stood up and held the knee-length black dress out in front of her. The sequins sparkled in the light as she held it up against her body.

"Wow…definitely not what I expected…"

She turned it round…laced up the back of the dress way a length of pink ribbon. Haruhi sighed

"Well…at least it's not all pink…"

She hung the dress up in her wardrobe and decided to finish the rest of her homework.

Soon enough it was 6pm and she decided to get ready. She washed her hair, dried it and put two pink clips in. she put on some light make-up and took the dress from her wardrobe. She admired it once more before putting it on. It fit her perfectly.

She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Hikaru was wearing a black tuxedo with a pink sash around his waist. When he saw Haruhi, his jaw dropped.

"I knew you'd look great!"

"Thanks" she said blushing.

Hikaru held the door open for Haruhi as they got into the limo and set off. They talked lightly and had soon arrived at their destination. They were at a very posh hotel (for Haruhi anyway). They went inside and the waiter took them into a large hall with tables all around a dance floor. The sat down at their table and ordered their meals.

Once they had finished eating, they ordered some tea and began to talk about their lives. Hikaru talked about his life at home, relationships with the family and life before the host club. Haruhi talked about her mother and her relationship with her father, her school before moving the Ouran High School. They were learning more and more about each other, when they heard the music begin. Hikaru smiled at Haruhi.

"C'mon Haruhi! Let's dance." He said, taking her hand and pulling her on to the floor. They both blushed as Hikaru placed his hand on her waist.

"I don't dance very well," Haruhi admitted.

"Don't worry…its not too hard."

Hikaru lead them round the floor, Haruhi spending lots of time looking at her feet.

"Are you having fun, Haruhi?"

"Yes, I am." She looked up at him, their eyes locked. Both looked away quickly as they felt their faces begin to heat up.

After a few more dances, and a few near mishaps (Haruhi tripped, nearly sending them both flying across the floor) they decided it was time to head home. They were soon back at Haruhi's apartment and were standing outside the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening."

"Thank you too."

Haruhi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hurried indoors. She headed to her room where she hung her dress up and got ready for bed. As she climbed into bed, she thought about her night but couldn't help looking at the blue box.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know what you think ^.^ Mori's will be up after the weekend (hopefully)**


	18. Arranged Date Number 2

**Hey guys…so sorry about how long it's taken me to update. I had to get some inspiration. I've repeated myself: taken some parts from the last chapter and changed them about a little to show her different opinions on both boys.**

**Chapter 17 has been updated!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own OHSH **

* * *

Chapter 18

"Arranged Date Number 2"

**Wednesday:**

After having a shower and getting dressed, Haruhi sat on her bed across from the blue box. Tentatively, she pulled the lid off the box.

Her eyes widened as she pulled the dress from the box. The golden kimono shimmered in the sunlight as she held it up to against her body

"It's beautiful…" she said to herself. She looked over the kimono; blue and red birds flew over the golden material as red and pink flowers ran entwined up the side. She couldn't get over how striking it was. Also in the box, there was a sparkling gold hairpiece.

She hung the dress up in her wardrobe, put the hairpiece in her drawer and got to work with her chores for the day.

Soon enough it was 6pm and Haruhi decided it was time to get ready. She washed her hair again and dried it. She put on some light make-up and took the dress from her wardrobe. She admired it once more before putting it on. It just touched the floor but hugged her petite curves perfectly. She styled her hair and put in the hairpiece. It topped off her whole outfit.

She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Mori-sempai was wearing a black tuxedo with a golden sash around his waist. When he saw Haruhi, she noticed a slight change in his normally stoic expression.

"Beautiful" Mori said, quietly

"Thank you," she said blushing

They went down the stairs and Mori held the door of the limo open for her. They set off and soon arrived at their destination. Again, Haruhi noticed, they were at a very posh hotel. They walked into the foyer where a waiter was ready to take them to the dining room. She noticed it was the same set up as the night before: lots of table, set around a large dance floor. They got seated and ordered their meals

Once finished, they ordered some tea and started to talk a little. When Mori did speak, he mainly talked about life with his family, mostly about Honey and his hobbies. Haruhi told him about her mother, her relationship with her father and her life before moving the Ouran.

_"It's nice to learn more about him…"_ Haruhi thought, during one of many silences.

The band soon began to play and they looked at the couples beginning to fill up the floor. Mori stood up from his seat and held out his hand to Haruhi.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I don't dance very well, Mori-"

"Takashi," he interrupted "and don't worry, I'll help you."

He took her hand in his and led her on to the floor. He picked her up and placed her on his feet

"Now you don't have to worry." He said, looking down at her. She smiled up at him, a tornado of butterflies in her stomach and placed her hand on his shoulder. Mori spun gracefully around the floor, carefully watching Haruhi.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?"

"Yes, thanks…Mo-...Takashi" she said, looking up at him. As their eyes locked, they both felt their faces heat up and quickly looked away.

They danced for a little while longer, enjoying the comfortable silence that occurred between them but soon decided to head home. They were soon back at Haruhi's apartment and were standing outside the door.

"Thank you, Takashi. I had such a nice time tonight."

"Thank you too."

Haruhi reached up gave him a peck on the cheek, which lingered for longer than Mori expected, and hurried indoors. She headed to her room where she hung her dress up and got ready for bed. As she climbed into bed, she noticed a note on her bed.

_Be ready for 10am. Hikaru_

"_Wonder what he's got planned…" she thought as she fell asleep._

* * *

**So…what do think? Any good? Let me know :) I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP**

**Thanks to everyone for your support and reviews xxx **


	19. Special Date with Hikaru

**Disclaimer: do not own OHSHC**

Chapter 19

"Special Date with Hikaru"

**Thursday:**

After having a quick breakfast, Haruhi had a shower and got dressed. She put on a pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt and put a purple hairband on. She was ready to go when Hikaru came to the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go."

The climbed into the car and set off. They were soon at their destination and Haruhi was quite shocked at what she saw…they were at an airport.

"Hikaru…I don't have a passport"

"No worries, Haruhi. We're not leaving Japan! C'mon!"

He took her hand and led a very confused Haruhi through the airport until he stopped in front of a door. He opened the door.

"This is the Hitachiin's area of the airport. Come this way."

He led her through a few more doors and they soon found themselves outside. Haruhi was surprised to find herself in front of a large helicopter.

"Hikaru?"

"I'm going to show you Japan…"

They climbed into the helicopter and listened as the pilot told them what to do. Once they were strapped in, the pilot began take off. As soon as the blades began to 'whirr', Haruhi took a hold of Hikaru's arm. He placed his hand over hers.

"Don't be scared Haruhi, it's perfectly safe."

Soon they were flying through the air. Haruhi was amazed at all the sights, she never thought she'd be flying, let alone flying all over Japan; she was disappointed she did not bring her camera. The pilot pointed out all the cities and Haruhi planned to visit to every one. The longer they flew, the more comfortable Haruhi became but she did not completely release her grip of Hikaru's arm. Hikaru smiled and patted her hand. She looked up into his amber orbs and smiled back.

"This is wonderful, Hikaru!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

They continued flying for a while longer, the pilot continuing to point out the sights. Once they had made a round trip of the country, they returned to the airport. They climbed out of the helicopter and went back to the Hitachiin's suite, where they found a selection of snacks (a/n: sandwiches, crisps, cakes etc) waiting for them. They sat down and ate, chatting lightly.

Before long, they had finished all the snacks and it was time to head home. They made their way out of the airport and back to the car. Soon enough they were back at Haruhi's apartment.

"Oh, I've had such a fantastic day! I never thought I'd go in a helicopter!" Haruhi exclaimed, hugging Hikaru around the waist.

"I'm glad. I'm happy I gave you this opportunity." he answered hugging her back.

They pulled apart and looked at each other for a second.

"I'll see you on Sunday" she said as she waved goodbye from the door

"Bye Haruhi"

She went into the apartment and went through to her room. There were two notes on her bed. The first was from her father:

_Haruhi, I got called to work early. I know you'll be fine. I'll see you later tonight. Dad x_

"That's fine, dinner for one…"

The second was from Mori:

_Haruhi, I'll pick you up at 11am, Takashi_

_"Takashi…wonder what surprise he has planned…" she thought_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that…**

**xxx**

* * *


	20. Special Date with Takashi

**A/N: I've changed "Mori" to "Takashi" enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Special Date with Takashi"

**Friday:**

Haruhi took a quick shower, after eating breakfast with her father. She picked out a yellow sundress and a white cardigan to wear and let her hair dry on its own. She just finished making lunch for her father when Takashi arrived.

"Ready?" he asked

"Sure, let's go"

They climbed into the car and began their journey. It didn't take them long though: soon they had arrived. When Haruhi got out, she was surprised: they were standing in front of a field.

"Mo-Takashi?"

"This way" he said as he began to walk away. As he did, he stuck his hand out behind him. Haruhi realised what he wanted and took his hand and walked with him.

"_I wonder if he does this with Honey-sempai…"_

Takashi stopped and let go of her hand. He passed her a basket (that seemed to have appeared from nowhere).

"You like strawberries." Mori stated

"Takashi?" Haruhi asked again. Takashi just took hold of her hand again and led her down a row of plants.

"Pick how many you want…" he said. Haruhi (being pretty dense) was confused so she took a closer look. Takashi had brought her to a strawberry field.

"Really?" she asked. Takashi nodded. She smiled up at him and began picking. He followed closely behind her, her silent protector for the day. As she made her way around, she would look back at Takashi with her big brown eyes and smile. Outside; he smiled slightly back at her, seemingly infased, inside; she warmed his heart.

"_She's the only person that makes me feel like this…" he thought _

He was soon pulled from his thoughts as Haruhi tripped. Exceptionally quickly, she was in his arms (a/n: think bridal style), and the basket was on the ground, empty.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear

"Y-yes. Thanks Takashi." she answered, butterflies causing havoc in her stomach. "But my basket…" She looked down at the ground sadly. He slowly put her back on the ground and, picked up the basket.

"We can start again," he said as passing the basket to her.

"Let's pick them together, Takashi!" Haruhi suggested, pushing the basket back toward him. He accepted willingly and held it carefully as she began to fill it again. As they walked, Takashi walked closer to her, and watched her more carefully than before. He couldn't help noticing little things about her: the way she walked, the smiles that were just for him, they way her eyes sparkled. In his eyes, Haruhi had no faults; not even her clumsiness.

Soon, Haruhi's basket was full to bursting, and they decided to go have something to eat.

"Wait here, Haruhi" Takashi instructed. He soon came back with another basket and a blanket. "I've made a picnic"

"You made it?"

"Un" he answered.

He lay out the blanket and sat down. Haruhi sat down beside him and began to sample everything he made.

"This is wonderful, Takashi"

"Thanks" he answered, a light blush appearing on his face

Once they had eaten their fill, they packed up and headed back to the car. They were soon standing outside Haruhi's apartment.

"Thank you so much Takashi. I had such a lovely day." she smiled at him, then down at her basket. He nodded in response. She gave him a one armed hug and headed inside.

"See you on Sunday."

She went inside, put the basket of strawberries in the kitchen and then went through to her room. She knew her father was at work early but there was a note on her bed:

_Haruhi, the four of us will be over to pick you up at 12pm, Kyoya_

"_I'll think make some jam later…"_

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know =D I'll try and get the group date up as soon as I can. **


	21. Group Date with the Four

**Disclaimer: no owning Host club for me :(**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Group Date with the Four"

**Saturday:**

Haruhi was ready, wearing a light blue dress and dark blue cardigan, when the four boys came to pick her up at 12pm.

"Kyaaa! Haru-chan looks pretty, ne?" said Honey, hugging Haruhi around the middle.

"Thanks Honey-sempai" she replied, hugging him back.

"Are you ready to go, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya

"Yup"

They walked down to the limo, Kyoya walking in front, Haruhi in the middle, Kaoru on her right, Honey holding her hand on the left, Tamaki, sulking, at the back. They all climbed in and set off.

They soon arrived at the carnival

"Tamaki's idea" Kyoya said to Haruhi "Something about experiencing commoners attractions…"

_"Damn rich bastards…"_

Upon seeing the carnival, Tamaki's inner mind theatre went into overdrive thinking about everything, he and his precious "daughter" would do together. What he didn't realise was that Haruhi was walking hand in hand with Honey and Kaoru, toward the nearest stall and he was being dragged along behind by Kyoya.

Haruhi explaining how to play the game at the first stall was what brought him back to reality. He looked over to where Haruhi, Kaoru and Honey were lined up, and went over to join them. "…and if you hit all the milk cans down in all three turns, you win a prize. I'll go first…" Haruhi said, picking up one of the balls in front of her. She threw it towards the cans but only hit one. She tried two more time but didn't win a prize. Kaoru and Tamaki went next, but the outcome was very similar to Haruhi's. Honey went last, didn't miss and won a prize for Haruhi. She smiled at him as he passed her the little yellow duck.

They moved on and went to all the game stalls; Kaoru won a prize for getting a high score on the basketball stall; Honey won another prize, this time at the dunk-tank; Tamaki won a prize by hooking a duck; Kyoya, who mostly stood back, scribbling in his notebook, couldn't resist and won a prize in the shooting gallery.

Next, they decided to go on some rides: they went on a merry-go-round, waltzers and a few other rides before they went for lunch. They all ate hotdogs and fries.

"Haru-chan?" asked Honey, after they had finished lunch

"Yes, Honey-sempai?"

"Are there any sweets?"

"Sure! I'll show you. This way." she answered, signalling for the group to follow her. Honey swiftly caught up and took her hand, Kaoru was quick to get on her other side. Kyoya walked slowly behind and Tamaki trailed behind everyone, a cloud of gloom over his head, muttering what sounded like _"daughter…should be with her father…"._

He only noticed the group had stopped when he ran into Kyoya; an act which earned him a glare from the "Shadow King".

"Try this Tama-ton!"

He looked down at the tiny senior, who seemed to be holding strange pink fluff in his face. He took hold of the fluff and examined it. "It's tasty!" Honey said.

As his senior skipped away, Tamaki looked around: Honey climbed on to Haruhi's back and began picking more fluff off a stick that Haruhi was holding for him, while she holded a second stick and her duck; Kaoru was also greedily eating a stick of fluff, Kyoya was standing back, seemingly uninterested in everything around him. He looked down at his hand…at the pink fluff. He popped the piece in his mouth…he felt it melt away…he'd never tasted anything so…heavenly!

"Haruhi! What is this?"

"It's candy floss (**a/n: or cotton candy**). Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful!" he answered.

Haruhi held the second stick out to him. "This one's for you then." she said, smiling.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said, pointing his stick of candyfloss at him dramatically

"Yes?"

"We must get this for the Host Club. Arrange it!". Kyoya nodded in response and took out his phone.

Once they had finished, and Haruhi got the candyfloss out of her hair (Honey's fault lol), she took them to the next stall where they got candy apples: apples on sticks, covered in caramel/toffee. Again, Tamaki demanded to get them for the Host Club and Kyoya made another phone call. After Honey had eaten his weight in sweets and had fallen asleep on Haruhi's back, they decided it was time to go home.

They all got into the limo and headed off. They dropped Haruhi off at her apartment. Kyoya instructed Tamaki and Kaoru to wait and watch the sleeping Honey and walked Haruhi to the door.

"Thanks Kyoya. I've had a good day."

"It's fine. I've arranged lunch for tomorrow. It's 12pm again and don't forget…you need to make a choice."

"I know…I'll think about it tonight…I'll see you tomorrow."

She went into the house and straight to her room…she had a lot to think about tonight…

**

* * *

**

Well guys, how was that?

**You know what's next! Final elimination! Oooooooooh!!! Teehee ^^ I'll get it up as soon as possible xxx**


	22. The Choice

**I've updated this! Just at the end :) **

**Disclaimer applies**

* * *

Chapter 22

The Choice

**Sunday:**

After an evening of thinking and wondering, and a night of restless sleep, Haruhi rolled herself out of bed and got ready. She decided that, today, she would wear a knee-length, light blue dress and a white cardigan that had blue butterflies on the back. As she ate breakfast with her father, she did some more thinking.

"_This is so difficult…what will I do?"_

"Are you alright, Haruhi?"

"What? Oh…yes I'm fine. Just a bit nervous, I suppose…"

"Whatever for?" asked her father, although Kyoya had already informed him about all developments.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Don't worry dad. What should I make you for lunch?" she asked, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"I'm not fussy, surprise me." he said, smiling.

She prepared lunch for her father until it was time for her to head to the school. She picked up her bag and a little basket and left the house. As she walked into the grounds she continually reassured herself that her decision was right.

She was the last to reach the third music room. All the boys were waiting for her. Honey jumped on her, telling her how pretty she looked before dragging her towards a table covered in food. She noticed that it was very fancy, rich-looking food.

"Sit next to me and Takashi, Haru-chan!"

"Okay…" she said, taking a seat next to Takashi. Honey took the seat next to him. Hikaru took the place on her other side, Kaoru next to him. Tamaki was next to Honey, and Kyoya was next to Kaoru.

"Help yourselves…" Kyoya said

Everyone took a selection of food on to their plates and ate quietly. Haruhi looked up and down the table as she ate, to see if there was anything new for her next plateful.

"_I wonder if there's…"_

As she ate the last bit of sushi from her plate, she found what she was looking for…at the other end of the table. Takashi noticed. He picked up the tray and held it in front of Haruhi.

"Fancy tuna?" **(1)**

"Thanks, Takashi" she said, taking a few pieces.

The fact that she called him by his first name did not go unmissed. Tamaki was too busy in his "Inner Mind Theatre" to notice; the twins were debating and it passed them by. Kyoya and Honey, however, caught it. Kyoya wrote the development in his notebook. Honey smiled and preceded to demand that Haruhi call him Mitsukuni. She smiled back at him and agreed.

She happily finished her fancy tuna, when Kyoya suggested they move to the couches and have some tea. They moved seats and Haruhi poured them all tea.

"Are you ready to tell us about your week, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya

"Umm…sure."

She first told the group about her two arranged date: the hotels, the meals, the dancing. She thanked Kyoya for arranging it all for them.

She went on to tell them about seeing Japan with Hikaru: about the helicopter, the airport, all the sights, being scared, and the Hitachiin's suite.

Next was her trip to the strawberry fields with Takashi. She told them about picking the strawberries, Takashi catching her when she fell and having to start all over again, picking the strawberries together and having a picnic that Takashi made himself.

"I've brought everyone a jar of jam that I made with the strawberries." She went over to her basket and brought out a jar for everyone. Honey looked sad at not getting a jar until Haruhi produced a strawberry cake.

"This is for you, Hon…Mitsukuni."

"Thank you Haru-chan"

She concluded by telling the two boys about going to the carnival: about the games, winning the toys, going on the rides, eating candyfloss and candy apples, Mitsukuni getting candyfloss in her hair and then falling asleep on her back. Kyoya ended this segment by telling them they were going to be having a carnival theme for the host club soon and asking Haruhi the all-important question.

"Are you ready to make your choice, Haruhi?"

"Yes, I think I am…"

Takashi and Hikaru stood in front of the group.

"You know the rules…whoever Haruhi does not choose will not react badly. Got it?"

The two boys nodded in response.

"Whenever you are ready…"

"I'm basing this decision on my experiences over the past three weeks. I firstly want to tell you both I have had a great time and not to feel bad because I care for you both dearly."

The host club were on the edges of their seats as Haruhi took a deep breath.

"My choice is……Takashi."

The host club gasped. Hikaru and Takashi turned to each other and shook hands. Mitsukuni jumped up and down on the couch. Kyoya wrote the result in his notebook and made a phone call. Tamaki retreated to his theatre where he and his "daughter" could be together. Kaoru comforted his brother, whispering, "If she's happy, you should be too…" and proceeded to lead him from the room. Kyoya dragged Tamaki from his imaginings and told him it was time to leave. They exited the room, Honey skipping happily behind them.

Takashi looked at Haruhi and she looked back, both oblivious to their surroundings. They smiled. She stood and walked over to him. He slowly wound his arms round her waist and stood back up to his full height. Haruhi felt her feet leave the ground and wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt him press his face to her hair.

"_She smells like strawberries…" he thought_

"Thank you." He whispered

She smiled "Thank you too."

They hugged tightly for a moment, only breaking apart when Haruhi was firmly on the ground. Takashi picked up their belongings and felt a tiny hand fit into his own.

They left the room, walking hand in hand, silently in love **(2)**.

**

* * *

**

For those who read the one before...was that any better? Let me know…

**If anyone wants an alternate ending, let me know and I'll see what I can do… xxx**

**(1)Teehee ^^ couldn't help myself**

**(2)Too cheesy?**


	23. After

**Disclaimer: not owning Ouran for me :( *corner of woe***

* * *

Chapter 23

After…

In the remaining weeks of holiday, Haruhi and Takashi spent much more time together. Haruhi became an expert in knowing what Takashi was thinking and feeling without speaking; she may even have been better at it than Mitsukuni. They shared their first real kiss and they both knew they never wanted to kiss anyone else. They were officially introduced to the others family. Haruhi's dad was more than pleased that Haruhi had picked Takashi but, of course, knew already. Takashi's parents had been slightly apprehensive about his relationship with a "commoner" but gradually accepted when they saw how happy Haruhi made their son. Satoshi was very excited to have Takashi finally bring a girl to the house and approved immediately.

Haruhi found herself spending lots of time at Takashi's house, mostly with him, but occasionally with Mitsukuni, Chika and Satoshi (who had all taken to calling her Onee-chan). Sometimes, when the boys had training, she found herself sitting, drinking tea with Takashi's mother. She enjoyed her time with the older woman: she was kind and loving, just like her son. She enjoyed her time at the Morinozuka ( a/n: is that right?) residence.

She also spent some time with the host club. They decided to go on lots of trips in what remained of their holiday…to all the places Haruhi had her dates. One of the main reasons for the trips was for Tamaki, who was adamant about going to as many "commoner" attractions as possible. The other reason was because they all loved Haruhi. She was happy to spend time with them, provided Tamaki and the twins behaved, because she loved them all too. They went to the cinema, the amusement park, cafés and the carnival (where they all ate too much candy floss and were all ill the next day).

Soon it was time to return to school. It was decided by the hosts (including Haruhi), that it would be best for the new couple if they revealed Haruhi's gender. Kyoya did point out that Haruhi still had a debt and was to continue working for the host club…as their only female host! On the first day back, Haruhi walked into school, Mitsukuni on her back, wearing the yellow girls uniform. She certainly turned a few heads that morning and was glad Takashi was there to support her.

The school day ended and the host club began. They were bombarded with customers, some male, some female, all demanding Haruhi. Haruhi was surprised to have so many girls still interested in requesting her. Kyoya was pleased with the outcome and allowed her to sit with Takashi and Mitsukuni, after announcing Takashi and Haruhi's new relationship: which resulted in more than a few girls fainting. All the female customers were overcome by the cuteness of the situation: the three looked like a happy little family. Some commented on this, causing Mitsukuni to call them Otou-san and Okaa-san and Haruhi and Takashi to blush. Haruhi also received her first male clients. Many didn't stay very long, afraid of what Takashi may do them.

This was the general routine most days. After host club, the happy couple would spend time at each other's homes: mainly just enjoying each other's company, sometimes doing homework or watching TV, sharing a quick kiss now and then.

Their relationship continued to develop, even when Takashi and Mitsukuni graduated and started university. Takashi always made time for his Haruhi. It came as no shock to anyone when they found out Takashi had proposed to Haruhi. He had taken her back to the strawberries fields for a picnic and popped the question. They had an engagement party at the host club after finding out.

Kyoya immediately began making plans with Haruhi's father and Takashi's mother. Before long Haruhi was walking down the aisle, on her fathers arm, in a beautiful, sequined, Hitachiin created wedding dress. The train rustled as she made her way towards her groom. He didn't think anyone could or would look more beautiful than she did.

The ceremony was soon over, lots of pictures were taken, lots of speeches made. Haruhi danced her first dance with her new husband and quickly got passed around to the members of her host club family - she thanked all of them individually. Kyoya for arranging everything; the twins for her dress; Mitsukuni for helping her pick out flowers and cakes; Tamaki for giving up it "father" act.

Once all the festivities were over, Mr and Mrs Morinozuka set off on their honeymoon.

**

* * *

**

How was that? I'm going to do one more chapter after this, then the story is complete!!

**Again, if you wanted Hikaru to win, let me know and I'll try and write an alternate ending, k?**

**xxx**


	24. The Future

**Last chapter! Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Ouran. Two characters are my own: Seita and Hitaku.**

* * *

Chapter 24

The Future

A brown haired woman made her way through her home, heading outside. Haruhi Morinozuka stood at the edge of the training area, watching as her children practised karate with their uncle and father, just as the light was beginning to fade from the sky. She usually practised with them but she hadn't for while. Looking down at her stomach, she rubbed her growing bump.

"_Not long now, baby-chan…" she thought, smiling_

The four soon finished training and the two black haired children came running over to her.

"Did you see us Mama? Were we good?" asked the smaller of the two boys, hugging her around the middle as much as he could and looking up at her with his big brown eyes.

"You were fantastic, both of you are improving so much!" she answered, smiling at them both.

The taller looked at his mother with steel gray eyes and smiled. He reached over his brother and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll soon be able to give your father a run for his money, if you keep up your training."

"Thanks, Mama."

"Okay, Seita, Hitaku, time to head in…" said a deep voice behind them.

"Yes, Father." they said together, making their way inside

"Come on, Mama!" said Hitaku, taking hold of his mothers hand.

"Alright, I've got a surprise for you all in the kitchen!"

"Surprise?" cried a voice from behind her. She looked round at her blonde cousin.

"Yes Mitsukuni but you'll have to beat Hitaku there." She winked down at Hitaku and he began to run. Mitsukuni was close behind him. Seita followed slowly behind his uncle and brother.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, a little hungry and my back's a little sore but it was same with Seita and Hitaku," she answered, rubbing her swollen abdomen. Takashi placed his hand on her belly and the baby gave a little kick.

"Oh! She likes her daddy." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back and gave his wife a kiss before heading into the kitchen.

Takashi and Haruhi laughed, as the entered the kitchen to find an empty plate on the table and Hitaku and Mitsukuni covered in icing and bits of cake.

"That was delicious Onee-chan! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, boys! You've got it all over your face! C'mon…bath!"

"Can I have bubbles, Mama?"

"Of course, let's go upstairs!"

"Yaay!!" Hitaku took off up the stairs

"Mitsukuni, you get cleaned up down here."

Haruhi left and went after her son. Mitsukuni went to the bathroom and wash up. Takashi and Seita headed into the living room. Takashi picked up a book from one of the many shelfs that lined the room and sat down next to Seita. He opened the book and they both began to read. Seita liked having this quality time to spend with his father. His uncle Mitsukuni soon burst into the room, carrying a cake and breaking the silence. Both father and son looked up at him as he jumped on to the couch opposite them.

"More cake, Uncle?"

"Always" he answered. Despite being much older and wiser, Mitsukuni still could not resist cake. The boy just nodded and continued reading. The three sat quietly, listening to sounds of Haruhi and Hitaku laughing up the stairs. They heard footsteps and Hitaku ran into the room and jumped up on to Takashi's lap.

"I'm clean now, Daddy!"

"You smell like bananas, Hitaku."

"Mama got special soaps for me and Seita! We had lots of fun!"

Haruhi entered the room and said, "Your turn, Seita, upstairs."

"Yes, Mama."

As he left, she whispered in his ear "There's grape soaps in your drawer."

He smiled at her and picked up his pace

By the time Seita came back down, it was dark outside, Hitaku had fallen asleep and Mitsukuni had begun to rub his eyes, sleeping.

"I've called a car for you, Mitsukuni. It's outside now."

"Thanks Haru-chan. I'll see you later."

Mitsukuni gave Haruhi a peck on the cheek and Takashi passed Hitaku to her.

"I'll be quick."

"Take your time. I'll be upstairs. C'Mon Seita, bedtime."

The three of them went upstairs. Haruhi placed Hitaku in his bed and tucked him in. She then picked up a very old, very familiar bunny.

"_Usa-chan? He can get Mitsukuni to do anything…boys."_

She tucked Usa-chan in beside him and kissed his forehead. She switched off the light and headed to the next room. Seita was sitting in his bed, reading his book.

"_Books…he reminds me of…me," she thought and held back a laugh._

"Okay, book down, lights out."

Seita placed his book under his pillow and lay down. Haruhi tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Night, love. Pleasant dreams."

She headed out the room and went to switch out the light.

"I love you Mama." She looked back at her eldest son.

"I love you too Seita. I'll see you in the morning."

With that she switched the light out and waddled towards her own room. Takashi was already there, reading

"_Like father, like son…"_

"Ano...Takashi, can you help me?"

"Un…"

He got up and helped his pregnant wife into her pajamas. They both climbed into bed.

Haruhi lay on her side, facing away from her husband. She felt long arms snake around her body and pull her close. She placed her tiny hands over Takashi's large ones. She felt his head press against her hair and snuggled in closer to him.

"I love you, Takashi."

"I love you too, Haruhi."

She smiled and began to guide his hands over her belly, causing the baby to kick. She giggled.

"Yes, we love you too baby-chan," she whispered

Haruhi twisted her body slightly to kiss her husband. "Night Takashi."

"Night."

They snuggled together and just closed their eyes when there was a knock at their door. Takashi got out of bed and soon came back with two extra bodies.

"What's wrong, boys?" asked Haruhi

"Hitaku had a bad dream and want us all to be together. Could we sleep in here tonight, Mama?"

"Of course! Climb in!"

Hitaku jumped into the bed beside and Seita got in beside him. Takashi climbed in next to Seita. Hitaku wrapped himself around Haruhi' stomach.

"I think baby-chan wants to come out. She keeps kicking. When will she join us, Mama?"

"It won't be long now, another month or so but now it's time for sleep. Close your eyes, boys. We're all together so you're safe."

"Night Mama, Daddy, Seita." Hitaku said, snuggling into his mother, falling asleep, instantly.

"Night Mama, Father." Seita was soon asleep too.

"Good night Takashi."

"Good night Haruhi."

The Morinozuka family cuddled up together. Two peaceful sons, sandwiched between two loving parents, their sister waiting for her time to come into the world and join them. The perfect family.

**

* * *

**

Well guys…that's the end…I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and stuck with the story 'till the end!!

**For anyone who is wondering Seita is about 9 and Hitaku is about 5.  
Takashi and Seita have a special book for when they read together, otherwise they read their own books**

**I'll maybe write something new soon!!**

**LynnDe xxx**


End file.
